


Almost Eve

by SignumPeccatum



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29889771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SignumPeccatum/pseuds/SignumPeccatum
Summary: ---Back in their school days, Kaoru appears on Kojiro's doorsteps, emotionally drained after his last night with Ainosuke.---Hurt/comfort, getting Cherry some closure.
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe & Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom, Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom, Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom & Shindo Ainosuke | Adam
Comments: 2
Kudos: 161





	Almost Eve

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome!
> 
> This can be read as both platonic or romantic; I imagine it as a prequel to their relationship, so there are some hints for romance, but at the same time, nothing happens. Yet.
> 
> Anyway, episode 9 broke me, so I got inspired to make this. There are no real spoilers, most of it is just speculation of what could have happened.
> 
> Now, enjoy reading, slap Adam in the face, and have a lovely day!<3

It was raining, heavy drops falling on the windowpanes of Kojiro's apartment, creating just enough background noise to make his night a bit more bearable.  
  
It has long since passed midnight, but he wasn't too worried about his sleep schedule. His body could handle it.  
  
Still, admittedly, he was tired. But some things couldn't wait.  
  
Like the essay he had to write for tomorrow- _today-_ about the ''effects of the high end consumption of meat''.  
  
With a sigh, he sunk deeper into his dark green sofa, putting his legs up on the armrest.  
  
The unfinished paper was glaring at him from the table in front of the sofa, scribbled words and ink stains screaming at him to _finish it already.  
_  
But, really, who could blame Kojiro if he closed his eyes and rested? Just for a moment?  
  
Listening to the rain again, ignoring his responsibilities, he almost missed the knock on the door.  
  
He opened his eyes again, unblinking. _  
  
_The knock sounded again, quiet and pretty slow, but it was _there.  
_  
Kojiro got up with a grunt, his stiff limbs begging him to _go back to sleep,_ glancing at the clock.  
  
_3:54. Damn. Who is even out there at-  
_  
"Kojiro?" A soft voice said, just loud enough to be heard.  
  
Suddenly more than awake, he quickly ran to the door and opened it, freezing at the sight in front of him.  
  
There stood Kaoru, his long hair tangled and drenched, falling on the rest of his equally drenched body. The uniform he usually wore was mostly gone, except for a half unbuttoned white dress shirt, see through from the rain, and a dark pair of pants.  
  
Without thinking about it, Kojiro opened the door wider, letting his friend come in, taking in the state he was in.  
  
"Kaoru," Kojiro answered, closing the door behind them, watching the pink haired boy as he stood in the middle of the room.  
  
They stood in silence for a bit, despite Kojiro's mind running on 1000 miles per hour, trying to figure out what happened. What's happening. _What should he do?  
_  
This was different than the usual bickering, no smirks and half assed insults. It felt so inherently _wrong.  
_  
Seeing his friend shiver, Kojiro finally moved, speed walking to the dresser next to them.  
  
The dresser opened with a _creek_ , making Kaoru jump and look in its direction.  
  
After a moment, Kojiro turned to face his friend, a set of the warmest, cleanest clothes he could find in his hands.  
  
"Clothes," Kojiro announced, a bit out of breath, serving the pile with one hand.  
  
Kaoru slowly took it, studying the pile with numb interest.  
  
"You can change in the bedroom. Or the bathroom, err," Kojiro paused, gathering his thoughts, fidgeting with his now empty hands. "Take a shower if you want to, it will warm you up. You know where things are, if you need anything, call me."  
  
_Nailed it,_ Kojiro thought with a nervous smile as the other boy finally made his way to the bathroom, closing the door behind him.  
  
Kojiro didn't let himself relax until he heard the water running, letting out a deep breath and falling on the sofa.  
  
He pointedly ignored the essay in front of him as he looked at the ceiling.  
  
_What the fuck happened?_  
  
Far too soon, the water stopped running, and Kojiro heard the familiar sound of his friend opening the shower curtain and drying himself up.  
  
When the door opened, in stepped Kaoru, skin red and his long pink hair still tangled, now resting on a towel wrapped around his shoulders, but clean. And in new clothes. And not shivering.  
  
_Small pleasures.  
_  
Neither of them talked for a moment, Kaoru unsurely making his way to the sofa, slowly sitting down on the opposite side.  
  
The clock on the wall ticked another minute.  
  
And another.  
  
"Am I boring?" Kaoru finally voiced, in a voice that broke Kojiro's heart.  
  
The question would feel like a joke, a jab, if Kaoru said it on any other day. A different moment. In the same voice he always used, a hint of a smirk, just enough sarcasm.  
  
But today was different. And Kojiro did _not_ want to think about the way the usually smooth voice cracked at the end of the sentence.  
  
"Who said you're boring?" Kojiro asked instead, trying to keep the situation light-hearted.  
  
It clearly wasn't the right answer, Kojiro realised, when his friend flinched _again,_ looking towards the door.  
  
"Adam," Kaoru admitted quietly, his body starting to quietly shake.  
  
Kojiru snickered. "Is that what you're calling him now?"  
  
Kaoru just slowly nodded, a few wet locks hiding his face.  
  
A quiet sob was heard.  
  
"I thought he-" Kaoru started, getting interrupted by another sob. "I thought _I,_ meant something. But I'm just _not fast enough, not spontaneous enough, not good enough, and I'll never be his Eve-"  
_  
"That's some bullshit," Kojiro said, swinging his hands on the back of the sofa.  
  
Kaoru continued shaking with now silent sobs, distracting himself with the sound of rain.  
  
"Look," Kojiro said again, putting on a bit more serious voice. "You're fine. I've met a _lot_ of people, and you're the most entertaining, by far."  
  
Kaoru slightly turned to look at him, and Kojiro opened his arms in a silent invitation, continuing his speech.  
  
"Who cares if one guy thinks you're lame? _I_ like you, I know for a _fact_ that a lot of other guys would kill for a chance to be with you. And have you ever met your fangirls? Damn, even I'm kinda jealous."  
  
They looked at each other for a bit, the melancholic mood almost disappearing as Kaoru closed the distance, hugging the familiar muscular chest.  
  
"Plus," Kojiro added, putting his arms around the smaller boy, "if you were really _boring_ , someone as amazing as me obviously wouldn't hang out with you."  
  
He was met with a scoff, the wild head burying itself in his chest with a muted " _you wish, you illiterate gorilla_ ".  
  
Kojiro just smiled in victory, giving one last look to the essay on his table before closing his eyes.  
  
_Some things can wait,_ he decided, tightening his hold on Kaoru and drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to drink some water!<3


End file.
